Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: Stephanie's Mom is in Town..and she has her sights set on a certain SuperHero


" Mom, I'm so glad that you came to visit me! Isn't Lazytown just the best place ever?" Stephanie's face was beaming, as she sat next to her Mom on the bench in the middle of Lazytown. She had been looking forward to her visit for weeks now, ever since she received the letter giving her the news.

"Steph, it's wonderful. You've made so many good friends since you arrived, and I know Uncle Milford loves having you here. Everybody seems so happy. The only person that I haven't met yet is Sportacus - you mention him in your letters so often, and by the sound of it , he's really special . He certainly seems to have helped you out of a few scrapes since you've been here! I'd like to thank him personally" Stephanie's Mom, Catherine,was in her late thirties. She and Stephanie's Dad had separated 2 years ago, but remained good friends.

"Oh Mom, he's fantastic. He'll be here soon. I sent him mail telling him that you were coming, and he always likes to make new friends." Steph looked skyward "Here he comes now !"

Catherine followed her daughter's gaze upwards, just in time to see a rope ladder fall from the large craft that floated high above them. She was pleasantly surprised at the sight of the well-toned legs and buttocks that she saw descending the ladder. She hadn't seen muscles like that for some time. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of Sportacus matched up.

Sportacus jumped the last few feet to the ground, and sommersaulted towards Stephanie and her Mom. He landed just in front of the pair, his broad smile, genuine and infectious. " Hi, I'm Shportacus" He extended his right hand, "Pleased to meet you Mrs..."

"Catherine, please call me Catherine". she interupted. She liked what she saw..very much. The broad shoulders, the defined chest, and those arms. Just perfect to fall into. She had to fight the temptation to look further down; down past his flat stomach to what was hiding beneath that tight suit.

She became aware of Stephanie talking to her, and dragged herself back from the fantasy already running rampant in her mind.

"Mom, Uncle Milford has invited all of us to dinner this evening. Miss Busybody has cooked a special meal...just for you. It will be great fun"

"Will you be there, Sportacus?", Catherine asked. "I'd really like to get to know you better" Oh how she wanted to know him better!

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Sportacus was aware of Catherine's gaze. He wasn't sure what this strange feeling was that he got when their eyes met, but he _did_ know that it wasn't the sort of feeling he had ever experienced in Lazytown before.

"Sportacus, show my Mom some of your moves!" Steph exclaimed. "They're great!"

" O.K...how about a star jump?" He leapt in the air and spread his legs, touching his toes with his hands, "Or how about skipping?" He pulled rope from his backpack and began speed skipping, crossing the rope.

"Can you do push-ups Sportacus?" Catherine asked, She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure..one handed or two? I'll do some of each" He dropped to the ground and began performing.He was so enjoying the exercises that he could't possibly have known what was going through Catherine's mind as she watched his butt going up and down, up and down...

Suddenly, the crystal on his chest began flashing. Sportacus jumped up" Shomeone's in trouble" , he said, "I'd better go and help.See you later,guys!" He back flipped over the bench and disappeared around the corner.There was something about his innocence that Catherine found incredibly sexy. Perhaps it was the fact that behind that innocence, and beneath his tight, tight suit, he was still a red blooded man. She was in no doubt that she could awaken that side of Sportacus, and she intended to have a lot of fun trying.She had made up her mind. Before this night was over, she would be in his bed. Now how could she arrange for them to be alone?

The evening went well. Catherine was the centre of attention.She had made sure that she sat opposite Sportacus. She wanted to gaze into those blue eyes as often as possible.

After dinner, the children went off to bed and the adults sat chatting. Luckily Milford was engrossed in Miss Busybody and this left the path clear for Catherine to give Sportacus her undivided attention.

So they talked,and talked and she fell more in lust with him every minute they were together.

She was aware of his embarrasment each time her stare lasted a little longer than was socially acceptable. He even blushed when she complimented him on his muscles. At one point she flirted openly with him when he was speaking of his passion for exercise. She told him that she enjoyed horizontal aerobics, but the comment seemed to go over his head. It crossed her mind that Sportacus may even be a virgin. A thought that made her crotch so damp, that by the time Mayor Meanswell called them to come into the sitting room, she was on the verge of sweeping everything off of the table and having loud, dirty sex with him right there. Instead, she just left a damp patch on the dining chair and told herself she had to be patient.

"Now Catherine" announced The Mayor, "I want to know whether there is anything that you would especially like to see or do while you are in Lazytown?"

"Well...now let me think." She hesitated long enough to make it sound like a spur of the moment choice... "Oh I know ...I'd love Sportacus to show me inside his skyship. It looks amazing".

"What do you say Sportacus? Could you do that for our guest? the Mayor asked.

"Sure! No problem. I'll collect you tomorrow morning. Let's say 10 o'clock?"

"Oh, I was hoping to go this evening", Catherine pleaded." Stephanie tells me you have a glass ceiling up there...I'd love to see the stars!"

"Well, it's a little late...I'm usually in bed by 8.08...but , OK ,it _is_ a special occasion after all!" Sportacus flashed her that smile of his again.

"I think its going to be a _very_ special occasion" she replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Milford proclaimed . Catherine thought his enthusiasm was probably more to do with the fact that he wanted to be alone with Bessie than wanting to see _her _wish granted, but what the heck..

"Shall we go then?" Catherine stood up, and began wriggling her feet back into her high heels. Sportacus stood too, just in time to catch her as she lost her balance. His arms clasped her tightly, and she gasped at the feeling it gave her.

"Whoa..be careful Catherine.You don't want to end up on your back do you?"

Actually, that was exactly where she wanted to end up...

They walked the short distance to the ladder, and when they got there Sportacus suggested she climb up first. That way he would be able tocatch her if she slipped. She began the ascent, her heart pounding. Was he looking up her skirt as they climbed? She hoped he was.

Sportacus tried to avert his eyes as Catherine nervously made her way up the ladder.Was that her underwear that he just caught a glimpse of? He was aware of a sensation between his legs, a stirring.His penis stiffened slightly. He tried to think of something else.

They reached the skyship platform, and Sportacus helped her onto it.Before she knew it Catherine was stepping into Sportacus's inner sanctuary.She glanced around and was surprised at the starkness of it.

"Well this is it.." Sportacus stood in front of her in his famous hands on hips Superhero stance, ".This is where I eat,sleep and exercise! " He tapped a glass panel in the floor, and a football flew from a hole in the wall.Sportacus leapt in the air and powered the ball into a slot in the other wall with a fancy back kick." Not bad !"he proclaimed." I love to workout!"

Catherine approached him." Would you like to work out with _me_?" she whispered, as she pulled his hat off

Sportacus stepped back, surprised at her forwardness"Err...shall I...I mean can I get you some fruit juice?"He touched another foot plate and the wall opened to reveal a fruit bar.He began sqeezing an orange into a glass.."Vitamin C..its really good for you. You should drink a glass every day to stay healthy!" He turned to face the fruit bar again.Catherine smiled at his attempt to diffuse the situation. She wasn't giving up. She approached him from behind,sliding her arms around to his chest. Her breasts pushed into his back as she pulled herself close.

"There are other things that you should do every day, too...don't you agree?" she kissed the back of his neck, and the feel of her breath on his skin made orange juice seem irrelevent.

"Sportacus,do you know anything about chemistry?" she mused. She caressed his chest,feeling every muscle, as her hands moved downwards.

"Chemistry? ", his voice was unsteady as he replied but he was glad that she had changed the subject,"Sure, I learnt that in school.."

"I'm talking about _Sexual_ chemistry", Catherine said, "it's when you meet someone for the first time and both of you know straight away that you could have fantastic sex together." Her hands reached the area below his belt. She heard him take a sharp intake on breath as she gently brushed over his penis.He tried to pull away but it was a half-hearted attempt, and it was easy to stop him.

"Sportacus, what are you afraid of? Don't you want this?"

"I do...it feels good,but I don't have any experience with women. Do you think I will be any good at it?"

"I _know _you will .You were built for sex. Look at you!." She started to caress his penis, running her hands up and down it's length.

"Mmm", she moaned, as she spun him round to face her."Does that feel good?" She left one hand there,and the other she moved to behind his neck.She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.Small breathless kisses at first, and then she plunged her tongue between his open lips . It explored every corner of his mouth, and soon she felt his tongue forcing its way into _her _mouth. They kissed like this for some time, all the while her right hand stroking and caressing him. He was breathing heavily now, his strong arms had enveloped her and she felt herself melt.

"Do you want me Sportacus? Do you ?"

He did not answer, but his hips ground into her, and she knew that the answer was yes.

They leant against the wall next to the fruit bar,his muscular body making it impossible for her to escape.Not that the thought entered her head. but she felt helpless and this aroused her even more.She grabbed his left hand and pushed it between her thighs,"Do you feel how wet you've made me? "

Sportacus's head was spinning...Catherine's perfume filled the air. He felt the warm moistness between her thighs and thought he would explode. There had been nights, when alone in his bed, his hands had caressed his own body, felt his own erection throbbing between his legs and in the solitude of his airship, he had brought himself to a climax. But the feelings he had now were different.Catherine's passion was so intense, he could hardly get his breath, and he knew he wanted to enter her, to know what that felt like. His fingers slipped inside her panties and he heard her moan. She raised her left leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him to her. As he carressed her, he felt the sensation in his groin strengthen.

"Catherine...I'm not sure how much longer I can last...", he sounded embarrased by the admission. Catherine reassured him, " Don't worry, let's slow things down a bit. Come over to the bed with me." She led him to the bed in the corner of the room. "God" she thought, "this was sensational.This man was soooo sexy, and yet he didn't even realise it." That was so appealing to her, she wanted to mother him andshag him all at the same time.

"Now first we have to get you out of this suit...she removed the bolero. She pulled the long zip all the way down his back, and eased the suit off of his broad shoulders revealing the sexiest chest she had ever seen."Oh my God! You are gorgeous Sportacus..." She left the suit hanging, half on and half off,and began licking his chest,skimming her tongue over his nipples and feeling them harden. She dropped to her knees and her tongue found his navel.She ran her tongue around the edge of it. A narrow band of hair began just below his navel and went downwards towards Heaven.It disappeared inside the suit,which still hung at hip level. She followed the line of the hair with her tongue,and when she reached the edge of the suit, she allowed her tongue to go far enough downwards to make Sportacus groan with ecstacy.

"What are you doing to me? I've never felt like this before" Sportacus held her head where it was,encouraging her to do more of the same.Catherine didn't need much encouragement!

"I thought you said we were slowing down" Sportacus whispered. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to though. He wondered how much better this could get.

Catherine rose from the floor, " Sit on the bed" she instructed, " I need to get a little more naked"

She undid the buttons on her blouse, and took it off. Her bra was black and it matched the panties that she now exposed, as she let her skirt fall to the floor. She came close to Sportacus, her breasts at the same level as his face.She released the catch on the front of her bra and it came open.Sportacus lifted his head to look at her.She looked into his eyes and there was that chemistry she had told him about. It was the same feeling that he had felt when they first met, but now he knew what it was...and he knew what he wanted to do about it.

Before he had a chance to speak, Catherine pushed him backwards onto the bed and was manouvering his suit down and off of him.

She saw him then, a perfect specimen, muscled, aroused and naked. Was she dreaming? Could this really be happening?

In a moment she was astride him, feeling his hardness pressing against her.Then she bent forward kissing him on the face and neck, rubbing up and down with her hips.

"Catherine", she heard him whisper in her ear, "I really need to slow down. I'm going to come if you don't stop"

"Catherine!" Sportacus pleaded again, but he could see that she was lost in her own ecstasy.

Suddenly, in one flawless movement, he turned the both of them over, so that he was now on top of her. He frantically removed her panties.All Sportacus could think of was how much he wanted to feel the warmth inside her, but he didn't want this feeling to end.He racked his brain trying to think of something to delay things,something less arousing...The Mayor's bald head...no..no good, how about Miss Busybody,that was a little more effective, but he couldn't hold the image for long, he had to act now.

He felt himself enter her, and began to thrust. She screamed out his name " Sportacus...oh God Sportacus."

Sportacus thrust deeper into her , he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer...and then he came. He felt himself emptying, his strength draining away. He had never experienced such a release before, and he wanted it to go on and on. He could feel Catherine orgasming beneath him, the muscles inside her gripped and released him rythmically. Her whole body tensed and she pulled him to her, covering his face with soft kisses.

When they had both finished, he rolled off of her.

"Wow!" The word slipped quietly from Sportacus's lips just before he fell into a deep, relaxed sleep.

Catherine lay quietly, looking at the stars through the glass ceiling. She smiled to herself,

"There endeth the _first_ lesson", she thought before she wrapped herself around Sportacus's warm body and fell asleep.


End file.
